1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cup warmers and more particularly pertains to a new cup warmer holder for keeping beverages, such as coffee, hot while in a vehicle, such as a car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cup warmers is known in the prior art. More specifically, cup warmers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cup warmers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,083; U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,626; U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,215; U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,539; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,168.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cup warmer holder. The inventive device includes a base having upper and lower surfaces with a receiving member extending from the upper surface. The receiving member has a central bore extending between its top and the bottom. A cup with an open top and a handle positioned towards its top is removably inserted through the top of the receiving member into the central bore of the receiving member. A heater is provided for heating an item within the central bore of the receiving member.
In these respects, the cup warmer holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of keeping beverages, such as coffee, hot while in a vehicle, such as a car.